


[8] [[Panwink/Comedy] My Favorite Things

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [8]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: (Summary)My Favorites things.[판윙/코미디/12금] 비교순위 -- 싸움의 이유 by Jamie (loveisall)이상형 월드컵.





	[8] [[Panwink/Comedy] My Favorite Things

# LA, Hotel Room  
# LA에서, 같은 호텔방 

"Hyu-ung."  
"혀엉."

"Uh, yes?"  
"어, 왜?"

"Which do you like more, Chocolate-bar or me?"  
"초코바가 좋아여, 내가 좋아요?"

"Choco-bar."  
"초코바."

"...Get out."  
"...나가."

"Eh?"  
"에?"

"Out, out. Get out, outside."  
"나가, 나가요. 밖에. 밖."

"Ah, wha. Hey, you."  
"아, 왜. 야, 야."

(Shut)  
쾅.

 

...

 

"...But I like you more, than potato."  
"...그래도 감자보단 더 좋아해."

"...Really?"  
"...진짜?"

"I Swear, Cross my heart."  
"맹세."

"Swear, upon Chicken?"  
"치킨에 걸고?"

"Upon Chicken."  
"걸고."

"Alright. I believe ya. Come on in"  
"알았써요. 믿을게. 드루와요."

"Thankyou. Please know, my heart be faithful. Which do you prefer, Chicken or me?"  
"쌩큐. 내 맘 알지? 넌 치킨이 좋아, 내가 좋아?"

"Chicken."  
"치킨."

"..."

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> 픽션입니다. 사실아니에요.  
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> 안녕하세요, Jamie 입니다.
> 
> 모두 읽어주신 분들, 감사드립니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).
> 
> 읽으시고 느낀 점, 생각하신 점들. 댓글로 달아주세요~.
> 
> 다시 한 번, 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).


End file.
